


I'll Stay With You, All Our Days

by NeedsMoreAU



Series: Sorikai Week 2020, NeedsMoreAU [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Multi, OT3, SoRiKai Week 2020, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsMoreAU/pseuds/NeedsMoreAU
Summary: Sorikai Week 2020Day 7 - Wedding
Relationships: Aerith & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Naminé & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku & Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Sorikai Week 2020, NeedsMoreAU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872967
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Sorikai Week





	I'll Stay With You, All Our Days

“Guys, guess what!” Sora exploded into the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee Main offices. Cloud, who was taking a catnap office’s couch, barely cracked an eye.

“You've lost the keyblade.”

“You’re on the run from the authorities?” Tifa piped in, leaning out of a side doorway to greet him.

“You just won the lottery and you're here to give your good friends a cut of the earnings!” Yuffie peeked out from behind her.

Sora pouted. Even as a twenty four year old grown man, he still could out-pout a bulldog puppy.

“You're supposed to say ‘What?’”

“What, Sora?” Aerith asked, taking pity on him and playing along. She dodged around the girls and entered the lobby. With a quiet “ _Ahem_ ”, Cloud scooted into a sitting position, letting her take half the couch.

“We’re engaged!” Sora flopped down into the seat opposite them, smiling so hard his cheeks were beginning to hurt.

“Congratulations!” Tifa came around the back of his chair, sling an arm around his shoulder. “How are you feeling?”

“Amazing!”

“I'm glad for you three,” Cloud spoke up slowly. Anyone who didn't know him too well might have assumed the sellsword sounded disinterested, but Sora, who had known Cloud for years, knew that he just didn't understand romance, but was doing his best to sound supportive.

From her perch behind him, Tifa ruffled his hair.

“Me too. You guys deserve it.”

“Aw, who would have guessed,” Yuffie grinned. “Widdle Sora would be the first of us to get married?”

“Untrue!” A voice boomed from down the hall. Aerith stifled a giggle, as Yuffie buried her face in her hands and groaned.

“I'm married! To the best damn woman in the galaxy!” Cid, having obviously kicked back from his desk and wheelie chair-ed down the whole length of the hallway, skidded into the room. “Oh. Hey Sora.”

“Cid! I'm getting married!” Sora announced, throwing his arms into the air for dramatic effect. Cid tweaked his nose.

“Oh? To those two pardners’ of yours?”

“Yeah! And you're all invited!” He glanced around the office. “Squall too, wherever he is.”

“He’s down at the castle,” Tifa explained. Sora nodded, and dug around in his pockets, and procured five (slightly crumpled) invitations, placing them on the coffee table

“Then that's where I'm headed.” He stood, giving a happy little wave and making his way to the door. Just before he left however, he stopped, and turned around, like he’d just remembered something. “Aerith? Would you mind walking me down there?”

“Sure?” She tilted her head in confusion as she stood up. “You know the way though, don't you?”

“I want your help with something.”

He waited as Aerith threw on her jacket, then the two of them headed out. Together, they strolled down the boulevard, towards the grand castle in the center of the city.

“So, Sora,” Aerith hummed as she walked along. “What can I help you with?”

The grinning groom-to-be turned to her, a scheming glint in his eye.

“You're a florist, right?”

-

Riku took the offered cup, wrapping his fingers around to soak up all the warmth. Coming to the Land of Departure always made him feel like the guest in a fairy tale. No matter how many times he insisted there was really no need for formality, Aqua magically prepared a tray of tea and sandwiches with all the grace and manners of a duchess.

“Well, Riku,” she started, sinking into her favorite wingback armchair by Ventus and Terras’, who were sipping their own drinks. Chirithy was next to him on the chaise lounge, and Riku had to sternly remind himself not to start petting it. “What brings you to the castle today?”

He stared into his cup for a few moments, swirling the tea and watching the ripples dance on the surface.

“I'm getting married,” he finally said.

Aqua made a particularly undignified squee.

“Congratulations!”

“That's wonderful!” Terra smiled at him warmly. Beside him, Ventus nodded in enthusiastic agreement.

“Yeah.” Riku felt the grin grow on his face. Until he’d said it, had heard the words out loud, he almost hadn't believed it. But now, with three keyblade masters congratulating him, the weight of it finally felt real. “It's the best thing.”

“When's the wedding?” Ventus asked.

“Two months.” Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out his own set of invitations that he'd been sent to deliver. “And I have something to ask two of you.”

“Oh?” Aqua asked. She peered over her cup at him and waited for him to continue.

Riku took a deep breath.

“Terra,” he began. “On the islands, it’s tradition to have a family member involved in a wedding ceremony. Kairi’s will be her father, Sora’s will be his mother, but I…” He swallowed. “I don't have any family left. In situations like mine, you ask others you are particularly close to. Friends. Colleagues...” He surveyed Terra, trying to gauge his reaction. “Mentors.”

Terra choked on his tea.

“Me?” he spluttered. When Riku nodded, he just shook his head in disbelief. “Are you sure?”

“Terra,” Riku stared the older man down. “You are the reason I have my keyblade. You saw my potential for light almost a decade before even I did. And, while this whole life has it's-” He waved a hand, trying to find an accurate way to describe the dangerous events of his teenage years. “-Ups and downs, it helped bring me, Sora, and Kairi together. And beside all of that,” He smiled reassuringly. “You _are_ my friend. I wouldn't have anyone else.”

Terra looked dumbstruck. Ventus elbowed him in the side.

“Psst. Say yes.” That snapped him to his senses. He bowed (Which was a little awkward sitting in an armchair, but Terra made it work).

“I’d be honored.”

Riku smiled.

“Thank you.” He turned to his side. “Chirithy?”

The cat, startled at being spoken like a part of the conversation, poofed up like a pom-pom.

“Um, yes?” Chirithy nervously smoothed down its fur, looking up at him. Bemusedly, Riku noticed that it had its own drink as well, a tiny teacup of cream that was sat on the table. Giving in to the urge, he reached out and patted Chirithy on the head. Thankfully, it seemed to enjoy being petted.

“Can I ask a few things about the age of fairytales?”

-

Kairi kicked open the door.

“The boys said yes!”

“Whaaaat?” Namine sat bolt upright, almost throwing her sketchbook halfway across the room as she stood up. Xion, who was working on something at the table, started pounding her fists and chanting.

“Ring! Ring! Ring!”

Obediently, Kairi held out her hand, letting her sisters admire the polished wooden band that circled her finger.

“Mine’s better,” a familiar redhead snarked as he came out of the kitchen, wiping off his hands with a towel. Xion gently punched him in the arm.

“Lea!”

But Kairi actually smiled. She always appreciated a good opportunity to roast her former training partner.

“Some of us, Lea, actually do our jobs. We can't all have five pounds of gold wearing us down while we fight heartless.”

“Oooh. Snap.” Brought down by the ruckus, Roxas padded into the living room.

“I made them for us,” Kairi explained. “They're paopu wood.”

“Paopu’s a big thing in islander weddings, right?” Xion traced a finger over the smooth wood, her brow furrowed in concentration as she tried to remember.

“Yeah. The destiny fruit.” She turned to Lea, one eyebrow raised in faux-mockery. “Don't worry Lea, Riku asked if he could get them back a week before the ceremony.”

“He had second thoughts that quick?” Roxas grinned, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Roxas, you little-” Kairi made a grab for him. “I could break every bone in your body.”

“But you won't,” he sing-songed as he danced out of reach.

“No,” Kairi sighed. She loved Roxas like a brother, and no one else could keep pace with her taunts like he could. She turned back to Namine and Xion, taking off her ring and handing it to them to examine. “I think he wants to make some additions? Make them wedding rings instead of engagement rings.”

“Good man.” Lea nodded approvingly. Kairi rolled her eyes.

“Alright, _big brother_. Is your husband around?”

“Isa? Nah. He’s doing some educated science thing down at the planetarium.” His hand went to his own ring, tracing the sun and moon design, the intertwined red and blue gems. A strange expression crossed his face.

“Lea? What's wrong?” Namine asked.

“You kids,” He wiped at his eyes, drying imaginary tears, but there was real emotion making his voice crack as he spoke. “You grow up so fast.”

“You old sap,” Kairi smiled and lightly socked him, right where Xion had just a few moments before. Lea groaned.

“Okay, okay, I'm not allowed to be sentimental.” He cleared his throat. “So, Kai, what brings you to Twilight Town? It can't just be invitations, you've got your glider parked outside.”

“I came to pick up my sisters.”

“Oooh, bridesmaids?” Roxas asked.

“We don't have those on the islands. No, it was just something I wanted my-” She trailed off as a thought struck her. She looked at Lea, getting choked up over her upcoming wedding. She looked at Roxas, the snarky annoying younger kid who she loved nonetheless. “-Siblings there for.”

“Kairi?” Xion knocked their shoulders together.

“Why don't you two come along too?” She gestured to the boys. Roxas squinted at her, clearly a little confused.

“You sure? You said it was just for-”

“I know what I said.” She said it with finality, putting her foot down and leaving no room for arguments.

She got about three seconds of watching Roxas’s expression melt into understanding before she was lifted into the air and crushed into a hug. “Lea!”

“Rox, you heard the princess,” Like it was nothing, he tucked her under one arm and marched out the front door, followed by his giggling posse of teenagers. Kairi stuck her tongue out at all of them. “So,” Lea asked, setting her down next to her glider. “Where are we headed?”

Kairi rummaged around in her trunk and pulled out several garment bags.

“The good fairies.”

-

Sora, Kairi, and Riku had opted for an evening ceremony, right before the sun went down. Riku had tried to talk them into dawn, but they'd groaned and whacked him with pillows until he remembered that his partners were _not_ morning people.

Now though, Sora kind of wished that they’d relented and gotten up at way-too-cold-and-dark o’clock to get married.

Okay, maybe he didn't wish that. He just wished he didn't have to wait.

The three of them had been separated after lunch, relatives and friends whisking them away for preparations. After hours of dressing, practice, and light chatter designed to leave him with no room in his brain for pre-wedding jitters, he felt like he might burst. Thankfully, he wouldn't have to wait much longer. Now that the sun was finally beginning to sink, he was in a canoe, headed to one of the small outer islands.

It wasn't the play island. Children still played there, and as much as they had liked to pretend otherwise when they were younger, it wasn't theirs alone. But the small beach they had picked had many of the same features: soft sand and brilliant ocean, and even a paopu tree growing nearby.

The canone made landfall, and his mother helped him to shore before disappearing to further down the beach, and he was left to wait.

He didn't have to wait long.

Riku came through the treeline, and any anxieties Sora might have been thinking vanished.

“Wow.”

“You think the cape’s too much?” Riku asked, twirling around self consciously.

“Absolutely not.” The cape, a fluttering, delicate thing, made of pearly lace and a scattering on tiny pearls, perfectly draped over his shoulders, framed his silver suit wonderfully. His hair, tied back low on his neck, boasted the same miniscule pearls, which tied the whole ensemble together. Like Sora, and any islander groom or bride, he was barefoot and his pants were rolled up to his ankles. The wind blew just right, setting his cape dancing and okay, that was it. Technically, he wasn't supposed to until the end of the ceremony, but he couldn't help himself. He gripped Rikus lapels, tugged him closer, and kissed him.

“My my,” a familiar voice spoke behind them. “My hot fiancees are making out? I must be one lucky girl.”

The boys turned, and their breath caught.

Kairi looked beautiful. The dress the good fairies had made her fit her perfectly, in every way. A full skirt of pink fabric, ending a few inches below her knees, which slowly blushed and faded to purple further up, until her bodice was a rich, stunning violet. Evidently, Merryweather had fought for at least a _little bit_ of blue, because around her waist was a turquoise sash which brought out the color in her eyes.

“You're _radiant_ ,” Riku breathed, voicing what they were both thinking.

“You're not too bad looking yourselves.” She gave them each a quick peck on the cheek. “By the way, Sora, have you seen my bouquet? Aerith said to talk to you about it.”

“It's right here.” He knelt, opening a box in the bow of his canoe, and carefully pulled out a vibrant cluster of flowers.

When she caught sight of it, she melted.

“Sora…”

The bouquet was a mixture of several different plants, mainly the leaves and blossoms of the paopu tree, like she’d been expecting. But also, arranged lovingly alongside the greens and yellows of her island home, there were more flowers she recognized. Orange and red daisies. Clusters of violets. Delicate daffodils. The flowers of Radiant Garden.

Dumbstruck by memories, she reached out and touched a petal.

“I made it myself,” Sora handed it to her, his eyes wide and nervous. “Is it okay?”

She plucked away a few leaves and tucked them in Sora and Rikus’ breast pockets.

“It's perfect.”

They stood like that for a few minutes, lost in the sight of each other, until Riku finally spoke up.

“Are we ready?”

“I think we are.”

Hand in hand, they made their way down the beach, guided by a pathway of lanterns, until they reached the array of folding chairs and decorations that faced the water. When Selphie saw them coming, she slowly turned up the music. Everyone swivelled in their chairs to watch the couple approach. As they walked down the aisle, an army of friends cheered them on, wielders and wizards and warriors from all over the worlds. Even Pluto, sitting at the end of the row of chairs seating the Disney Town guests, seemed to understand the air of celebration, barking happily.

At the very end, past the flanking honor guard of Terra and Kairi’s father, the beach ended, opening up to the expanse of the ocean. Sora’s mother stood in the shallows behind a simple wooden podium. As the music swelled, reaching a final, triumphant note, the three of them stepped into the sea.

“Riku, Kairi,” She greeted both of them, then shared a special look with her son. “Sora. We are brought here today to witness your union, the bringing together of three lives, and three loves, in the view of land, sea, and sky. Do you swear to cherish each other, to uphold the love you share, from now and for all of your days?”

“We do.”

She nodded, and took the bouquet from Kairi. Pinching off a small clump of foliage, she gestured for all of them to raise their hands, palms up. They did so, laying their fingers on top of eachother. She placed the greenery on top of their palms, and they covered that up with their other hands. Each one of them looked the other two in the eye, smiling.

“I anoint you, in the view of land, sea, and sky.” Sora’s mother poured seawater over their interlaced grip.

After that came the leis and headdresses of flowers that each of them placed on their partners. They went in a circle for the leis, then reversed the order for the crowns. As Kairi went to straighten one of the blossoms behind Sora’s ear, she noticed tears in his eyes. Which just made her start crying, which got even Riku sniffly, so the next few minutes were just them hugging each other and crying.

“I love you two,” Sora sobbed into Riku’s shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you two _too_ ,” Kairi agreed, though she was so choked up, it came out a bit garbled. Riku brought them close, breathing deep, even breaths as he pressed their foreheads together.

“You two too,” he smiled.

“You two too,” they both repeated, and then they were all laughing, and wiping away each other tears, and were, eventually, calm enough to finish the ceremony.

Sora’s mother, despite having just watched as her child and future children-in-law cried on each other for the past few minutes, didn't even bat an eye. She just smiled warmly, and gestured for the next speaker.

The next speaker, to the surprise of Kairi and Sora, was Chirithy. To the little kitty, the podium was less a podium and more of a raised stage, but nonetheless, everyone in attendance stood at attention when it spoke.

“In the olden days, the marriage between keyblade wielders was the greatest cause for celebration. It stood for the strength and capacity for love in each wielder's heart. The purest and strongest form of a human bond, the very reason that we may summon the key in the first place.” Its little eyebrows scrunched together as it stared off into the distance, imagining a time long, _long_ past. “Those days are gone now.” It shook its head, pulling back to the present. “But the keys, the guardians, the will to protect the light of the worlds, lives on. In each and every heart strong enough to choose love.

“Riku approached me however, asking about these traditions and the ceremonies that have not been performed in centuries. And, if it was possible, to resurrect some of them. With your permission, or course.”

Sora and Kairi glanced at each other. It wasn't even a question. They nodded.

Chirithy cleared its throat.

“Wielders, please summon your keyblades.”

They did, calling their weapons into being with a shimmer. Chirthy nodded, and reached into its pouch, withdrawing three wooden circles. Their wedding bands.

“Now, attach these to your keychains.”

Kairi took hers from the tiny cat, clipping it into place on the end of Destiny’s Embrace. Strangely, it didn't change the form of her keyblade at all. She frowned.

Sora appeared to be having similar concerns, but Riku didn't seem fazed. He collected the three keychains, grabbing them together, and presenting the rings to Chirithy, who nodded, and pressed a single paw to the wood.

Kairi gasped. Right before her eyes, the rings unfolded. Hers and Sora’s rings curled in on one end, each forming a miniature spiral, while Riku’s ring pulled apart and bent itself into a widening V. Carefully, he guided the three keychains together, and there was a click, then a flash of bright light.

When the light cleared, this time, a gasp rose from everyone, even Riku, who seemed to be the only one of them who understood what was going on. It wasn't a gasp of shock though, and neither were Sora and Kairi’s. It was awe.

The three of them were holding a keyblade, clenched fists stacked on top of each other around the handle. It had a simple grip in the center, much like the Kingdom Key, but the bow more resembled Destiny’s Embrace, formed by the curving shapes of waves. The shaft was decorated with sand and rocks and moss, and bled seamlessly into puffy clouds and sky blue teeth. The keychain was their wedding rings, joined together into a heart.

“May your hearts be your guiding key,” Chirithy proclaimed.

Like it was a signal, Riku leaned towards them. They met him in the middle, and, as Sora’s mother threw the tifaifai blanket around their shoulders, the three of them shared their first kiss as a married couple.

-

Terra’s best man speech was just like the man himself: Earnest, uncomplicated, and to the point. He complimented Riku on being both a strong master and a good man, then did a simple toast to their new lives together. Namine had ultimately won her arm wrestling contest with Xion, so she got to speak for Kairi in a long, poetic soliloquy on the nature of love, with some gentle teasing on her sister's taste in men. And Donald...

Well, no one really understood what the duck was saying except Sora, but he was crying, so they all assumed it had been heartfelt.

It took almost an hour for the newlyweds to extract themselves from the throng of friends, relatives, and various acquaintances from around the worlds congratulating them. At some point, Remy (piloting a random party guest, so the whole thing was both sweet and a little creepy), pushed plates of cake into their hands, and they were sidetracked by stuffing their faces, then tracking down the little chef to laud him with compliments. And of course, there were thanks to be given to each and every person who helped the event come together. And, Kairi had to spend a few minutes petting Pluto.

Really, it was a miracle the dancing got underway before midnight.

Eventually though, after best wishes were traded for thank yous, and cake was had, and Kairi tore herself away from excitedly telling a dog “Those are my husbands, Pluto! Look at them! _Husbands_!”, Selphie forcefully escorted the three of them onto the dancefloor. The music began playing once again, and hoping this wasn't absurdly awkward for everyone watching, Riku took his wife and husbands’ hands.

And they danced.

It started slowly, just some gentle swaying as they felt out the rhythm of the music, easy steps from side to side. Riku looked at the two people he loved more than anything in all of the worlds, his two best friends, drinking in their happiness. Their smiles. His own joy. Kari laughed, drunk on the buzz of it all, and picked up the pace, twirling them around the floor as the music swelled.

Riku felt like he was floating, that the three of them were dancing on air.

It took him a few minutes to realize they literally were.

“Um, Sora?” he murmured.

“Hm?”

“We’re kind of… levitating.”

“Hmmm,” he said again, resting his head on Riku’s chest. Even now, after all these years, it still sent a jolt of warmth through him. Sora tapped a toe to the invisible floor beneath them, just hairsbreadth above the ground. Riku doubted any of the guests could even notice that the bride and grooms weren't acting in strict accordance with gravity. “Airstep will do that.”

“Sora,” Kairi laughed. She took the other side, leaning on Riku and gazing up at him, completing the circuit that was so familiar, but always so exhilarating. He felt his heart pound, and wondered if they could feel it.

All too soon, the song ended. Kairi and Sora made no move to pull away. The three of them just stood there, as the rest of the party swarmed onto the stage. Xion, now pulling joint DJ duty with Selphie, began a fast, lively song that pulled more guests onto the floor. Everyone was whirling around, spinning and dancing.

And in the center of it all, Kairi, Sora, and Riku stood, in their own bubble of peace, quietly basking in the glow of the three of them, together, forever. Kairi smiled faintly.

“Husbands,” she began, still savoring the word, how she could finally say it, how right it sounded. Dropping their hands, only briefly, she took a step back, and bowed, falling into a curtsy. “May I have this dance?”

“You may.”

And so together, intertwined, they danced amongst the stars.


End file.
